Just a Hug
by CynderStudios
Summary: Little Cato can't lose again...can he?


**HHHHH-More family trauma am I right? Yeahhhhh.. :') same..We talked about it on our FS Discord...god I know there going to get me for this..Oh boy here we go..**

* * *

Little cato's eyes slowly opened up, trying his hardest to get his barrings on what the heck just happened...His ears flickered at a familiar noise, causing himself to feel sick to his stomach. It was a violent slicing sound..The sickening sound that came from it made him want to curl in on himself.

_..What came next would surely haunt him forever.._

His eyes finally adjusted to the area surrounding him, almost like curtains were being pulled backwards. His eyes widen, staring back at him was a horrific scene being played out to him. Right in front of him laid both his dads, bloody, bruised and worse of all motionless.

He mustered all his strength to get back onto his legs, why was this so hard?! He thought to himself as he seemed to be inching closer and closer to the two. He shot his hand out for them, showing that he's coming in some way. Opening his mouth to call for them, he was coming! He was almost there! _Just hold on dads!..._

Yet, he was met with _silence._

_He clawed and scratched at the ground, pulling himself closer. His eyes widened at the small patches of crimson blood soaking threw there outfits. Big, fat, red droplets coated them._

Little cato finally reached them.._Oh he wanted to throw up...they were beaten would be a understatement..His face itched with grime and dirt, his eyes stung with tears._

_Whatever got them...got them good..._

_Tears trickled down his fur as his widen eyes stared down at the damaged down to them...They can't be dead! They can't be!...Just a few hours ago they were laying against the ships couch and now-now this!...It isn't right...this isn't right...His paws were becoming soaked with his tears and there blood...he felt nausea's..._

_He finally let out a shaky breath as he stared down at his parents, he didn't even realizing he was holding it off as his tears poured from his eyes, but it didn't matter they were alive, but they need to hurry...get them help.._

_" _Just hold on-hold on Dads..." Little Cato choked out, horsed and raspy. He grabbed both of there hands tightly, rubbing them to show he was there. He closed his eyes tightly as his tears came crashing down his cheeks in heavy streams.

" C-Come on..please..-" A hushed whisper comes from Avocato, causing Little Cato to look down quickly at the two parents. Avocato has managed threw his painful injuries to get his arms carefully around Gary. Avocato's fur was soaking the crimson blood up like a sponge. It was sickening. The amount of blood coming from Gary.

But the reason why his dad gave out a quieting noise hurt him even more. Gary was clearly in a worse state then Avocato, he was caked in blood, dirt and bruises and his clothes were ragged against his body. Avocato hissed in pain as his sides gushed a red river, seeping threw his top. He tightens his grip around Gary's shoulders. He was shaking underneath Avocato's hold.

" G-Gary..N-No..No!" Little Cato reached for Gary, trying to wake him up. He can't lose him. _Not again. _He felt for his heartbeat, slow. Very slow. His face was scrunch up with pain. Avocato let Gary hold tightly on to his arm as he gasped out in pain. Blood dripping from his stomach. _Bright red blood._

_They needed to get out of there now. They has to if they wanted to live..._

_" P-Please stay with us Gary! I-I-I'll get help-I'll call someone-" Gary let out the most violence cough the Ventrexian has ever heard. Causing his injuries to worsen more. Little Cato fell to his knees as it broke him, a dam broke almost as his tears dripped from his face and to the floor, the world around him was closing in. He couldn't breathe. He was going to lose them again. He's alone. He's alone again_**..He's losing again...**

His ears flicked up as he heard a soft purring beginning softly, lulling his tears. Little Cato wiped at the tears falling from his eyes in a panic. He watch Avocato let out a soft purr, a quiet one. Gary shock his head sluggishly as he whimpered. Little Cato felt his heart almost stop as he realized what he was doing. Avocato was clearly in pain, but he was trying to calm Gary down. To _pass peacefully.._

_He wanted to cry out." Please! We can make it...we all can.._

But he knew it wasn't true. There injuries were to far gone now. His throat was raw as his body let out a horse cry. He was being pulled closer to the them, there shivering bodies. His dads...

As he began biting his tongue in shock his body began to go deeper into panic, he began purring along with his father, he tried stopping but it was no use. He couldn't stop himself..He was snuggled between the two shivering bodies as he clung to them, desperately. He can't lose them. Not again.

"...No..no..please..." Little cato cried out harder as his face was hidden in Gary's chest.

"...I can't leave you two..." Gary managed to gasp out, delirious from blood lost. Avocato rubbed Gary's arm at best as he could in his state. His purrs were becoming louder now. Ringing in his ears as he cried, throat becoming raw.

" Go..ahead Gary...w-we'll see you there.." That was one of the most hardest things Little Cato had to watch. His father telling Gary that, he was tearing up from saying that. He wanted Gary to pass peacefully.

With a loud cry from Little Cato..Gary was gone like that. His tears were firing like bullets as he was clinging to Avocato. He just lost Gary like that. Again. He lost him again. He's always losing.

" Little Cato...?" Avocato gasped out as blood soaked the ground. Little Cato was practically shaking as he clung to his father, who stroked as his back softly.

He repeated over and over to him. He can't lose him to...he Just lost Gary..Not you...please dad...

" You're my...little cato...be strong...be strong for us..." Little Cato screamed violently as he took clumps of his dads top into his paws.

" You can't leave me too!...Please D-Dad.." Little Cato cried as his father was purring softly, petting his mohawk quietly teary eyed. Avocato's purring began to get slower and slower, making Little Cato's breathing pick up quickly. His paws tried searching for his heartbeat. _Not again..He can't lose anyone else..._

_With a finally choked breath, Avocato spoke softly to his son."...I-I...I love you...". There was no heartbeat to feel..._

_...He was alone again...isolated...He had lost again...He couldn't catch his breath as the thought shouted in his head; the ringing in his ear continued on and on. Again. He lost his parents. AGAIN. The ring was getting louder and louder, causing him to whimper out and cover his ears. It pounded in his skull, burning almost._

_It was practically screaming now in his head, but it was beginning to get clearer..almost a voice._

_Then he woke up gasping for air._

* * *

Gary had dealt with nightmares before, especially from all his practice with his nightmares, but this was the worst he had ever seen for Little Cato. He was kicking, scratching at the sheets and bed. Ears pushed back against his head as tears trickled down his cheek. He knew this was a rough when he heard Little Cato let out a distressed sounding purr. When he had heard that, Gary sprung into action, quickly trying to wake up Little Cato from his nightmare. He quickly got his arms around his son and pulled him close to him, trying to show that he was there. He took his paw and placed it where his heart he was alive still.

" Gary..?" The human looked up quickly as he tried getting Little Cato to wake up. He saw Avocato leaning on his arm, face filled with fear as he saw hi son shaking in his Co-parents arms.

" What's happening?" Avocato got up from his bed and slowly made his way over to the two, nervously looking down at there son.

" He get's nightmares, but they aren't this bad, come on buddy wake up. Wake up.." He gave Little Cato's cheek a small pet as he tried getting him to wake up. Avocato looked over Little Cato's sleeping form, cautiously holding his hand near him.

The two fathers near jumped back as Little Cato shot up quickly, paw over chest. Panting loudly and tears still coming down his face.

" Hey Hey! Spider-Cat..shhh..shhhh..It's okay. You're okay. We're all okay. I've got you. " Gary says as Little Cato stated to silently cry into his chest. Gary began to take notices on Little Cato. Clearly this was a bad nightmare. A real bad one if he's purring this much in distress.

Little Cato tried opening his mouth out to respond to Gary, but he couldn't managed a word out.

" Shhhh..Shhhhh, breathe Spider-cat. Breathe in and out. Remember?" Gary whispered, rubbing the tears away in Little Cato's eyes.

His hand clutches tightly to Gary's chest as his body shook from his cries that escaped his body. He felt the bed shift as Avocato came over from his cot, his face nervously looking over his shaking son. Gary gave a small movement as he soon felt his Dad rubbing small circles against his back. Soothing him to fall asleep once again. His breathing began to slowly turn into deeper breaths as he was calming down. Tears were still fresh, but he was getting better. His ears perked slightly as he listened to Gary whisper to Avocato.

" Yeah..Yeah..Like that-see...your not rusty at being a dad..." Gary said softly, trying not to panic Little Cato anymore. After a few minutes the two noticed Little Cato was beginning to calm down. Gary gave Little Cato a small pet the his light blue hairs before he calmly began to pick him up and move him more onto his lap, holding him close. He couldn't fight back, he was so exhausted and drained from his hellish nightmare. He was happy to feel his fathers heartbeat against him. Showing Little Cato he's alive and well.

" Feelin' better Spidercat?" Gary whispered out as the bed dipped when Avocato scooted over, rubbing circles on his back to help him breathe. He gave him a small nod as he clutched the materiel of cloth near Gary's heart. He listen to the rythmic beats as his eyes began to get heavy. He realized he hadn't responded to Gary, but when he did it came out more of a hoarse cry, which he winced at.

" Try again later, son. Gary I think he needs rest." Avocato looked down at the shaken up child. He grabbed at the near by sheets and slowly placed them against his son's back, which Gary helped with setting up.

With small, quick nods Gary spoke out." Agreed. A nap always does wonders. Are you...Are you feeling up for it Spider-cat?" Gary looked down at the sluggish, yet comfy Ventrexian nodding off in his arms. He could tell the kid was struggling to stay awake, so he took it as a yes. He leaned back slowly till his back met the foamy mattress beneath him. He smiled as Little Cato curled up against his chest, purring quietly. Not in distress, but relaxed and calmed.

"...You stayin' up bro...?" Gary asked as his eyes were beginning to feel that same heavy feeling. He looked at the dark furred Ventrexian as he leaned against the bed frame nodding.

"...I'd rather be the one watching you two...just to be safe.." Avocato said, crossing his arms over his chest, letting his eyes fall over to Gary who gave him a quick nod before leaning back.

"..Thanks dude...Little guy needs it.." Gary yawned stretching as he felt a familiar coolness snuggle against his side, smiling he gave it a pet as they purred happily. He peeked his eyes down at Mooncake, before he finally felt relaxed once again.

Little Cato was soon fast asleep, protectively held in his fathers arms. He was safe in his parents arms. That's all that mattered. They weren't leaving him. Not anymore. He had finally one.

* * *

**I'm not crying you are! This hurt me more then it probably hurt you and I'm sorry :C! But god can't wait to see these guys in s3 and how it's gonna work out! Hope you enjoyed! ( Also Happy Halloween!)**


End file.
